


Oc Ask Oneshots

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, I also just wanted to collect all of these and put them somewhere besides Tumblr, It wouldn't let me just say original works, M/M, Only Partially Has RWBY in It, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 01:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: So! I follow a few OC ask blogs on Tumblr and write lil oneshots for them. Sorry RWBY tag, only a few of these have to do with RWBY at all and have to do with my OC team QART (Quartz) specifically. Anyways, enjoy if you wanna, this is just here so I can have 'em all organized. Subject matter and general ton of each of these is random, some are fun and fluffy, some are super depressing, lotsa variety here. If you're actually interested in the characters/stories make sure to comment any questions, i'd be happy to answer them!





	1. A Lost Father

Ask; "How will your OC deal with the death of their father?" 

Story; RWBY, Team QART

Character(s); **Kurro Quillon** , Adrian Onyx, Rayli Skobeloff, Thorn Harvest

* * *

 

_Kurro had finally gotten a raise after years of hard work, the boy went out to celebrate only to have it cut short by a couple other Faunus who were clearly drunk. They were giving some drunken speech on Fanus inequality and asking the other Faunus to join their cause. Kurro paid them no mind and ordered himself some scotch, in Mantle if you could work you could drink. The poor boy needed it after everything he had been through, the mines collapsing and killing his mother, his father quitting the job that killed his wife, having to support them both… If there was ever someone who needed to drink, it was Kurro Quillion._

_“But- But you’re a Fanus too, don’t you-” The Faunus paused to hiccup, “Want the humans to go down after all this?”  
_

_“No, I don’t. It’s the Atlasians that have blood on their hands, I don’t want to get any on mine. Besides, my dad’s a human.” Kurro explained, taking a sip of his alcohol. Kurro smiles faintly as his pain began to dull, he understood why his father drank so heavily.  
_

_“…You’re a half?” The other Faunus asked seriously. Kurro, not thinking anything of it, nodded. “My mom was killed in that big explosion, now all he can do is drink away the pain.” Kurro looked into his glass, seeing his reflection in the surface. One day he was going to make enough money so they could leave Solitas for good, maybe go to Menagerie…  
_

_But fate had other plans. The Faunus were members of the White Fang and refused to stand idly by a ‘half’ as they put it. They made Kurro lead them to his home, and the next chain of events ended with his father dead, his house up in flames, and two of his ears removed by the White Fang Members._

Kurro sat in the airship with his head bandaged, his eyes dead.

The world had taken everything from him, his home, his mother, his father, his ears… He would be forever broken.

At least, that's what he thought. He was brought to Menagerie, a place that would be safe for him according to pretty much every Faunus he had met. He nearly had heatstroke in his first few days on the island, so used he was to the blistering cold of Solitas. The cold wasn't the only thing he needed to get used to, this place was so much friendlier to his kind, when he tried to drink, he was stopped. When he was hungry, there was something to eat. Nobody cared that he was half human or about his missing ear. 

 

It took a very long road, but through the warmth of this safe haven, he started to heal. By the time he was eighteen, he had come to terms with what had happened, though he still wanted to do something more with his life now that his life was his own. His new purpose practically kicked his door in when one day a Grimm had wandered into town while he was helping get firewood. When he saw it charging into the throng of Faunus heading towards the marketplace, Kurro didn't think, he just acted. He took his ax and struck it down, and well, something about that felt right. He knew he would never be able to take down the monsters that plagued him now, but he could at the very least take down real ones.

 

Beacon. It seemed like the best choice. Atlas was out of the question, Shade seemed to be a dangerous bet, Haven seemed a bit too regal, Beacon felt very.. Int the middle. Not to mention Vale was mostly tolerant of Faunus, there weren't any laws against them and as long as he stayed at the school, avoiding trouble would be easy. Unknown to him at the time, it was the best decision he made in his life.

 

Sure, being thrown off a cliff wasn't great and the conditions for partnering seemed a bit strange, but it turned out okay. His partner ended up being a human, a girl named Thorn, Thorn Harvest. She was from Vale herself and an  _amazing_ fighter, finding the Relics was easy. What came after was... A little tougher.

 

Apparently two others picked the same relic as them. And that was fine in itself, it was  _who_ the other two were that was a concern. They were Rayli Skobeloff and Adrian Onyx, both humans. Rayli was from Mistral, rather quiet and almost emotionless, but Kurro just  _knew_ that there was something more to her than met the eye, considering the scar on her forehead. Then there was Adrian... An Atlesian. A  _wealthy_ Atlesian raised by a few big wigs. He seemed like a goodhearted kid, very inexpirenced in battle and with a tendency to literally explode due to his semblance. Apparently the only reason he was at Beacon was to learn to control it...

 

Though he was skeptical of Rayli and Adrian at first, through many trials and triumphs, he learned that they, along with Thorn, were no different than he was, a bit broken and carrying the burdens of family... 

 

And through those trials and triumphs, Kurro found that his teammates were the best family he could have asked for...

 

This journey had begun with the death of his father, but in the end? The path he was on now was better than it had been back then. He wasn't quite sure if he regretted it or not... All he knew is that now, he had a new family. And he wouldn't trade that for anything.

 


	2. Celestial Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot involving one of my Original Stories, 'Fondly Loved Stars' which involves a looot of experimentation and heartbreak. But this story in particular doesn't touch on that, and instead follows a place before the story began, a safer, less troubling time, before the laboratory, before the experiments, before the pain...

Ask; "When your character was an infant, what did they find most calming or comforting?" 

Story; Fondly Loved Stars

Character(s);  **Uranus Tehnma** , Astro Tehnma, Terra Tehnma, Melaine Dollan

* * *

 

Soft whimpers and cries filled the small house, startling the sleeping occupants. After a few seconds of waking up, the only adult in the house, a young woman named Terra, leaped to her feet, racing towards the source of crying.

When she arrived in the baby’s room, she felt herself sigh in relief when she saw nothing seriously wrong was amiss, no one had broken in or anything of the like.

“Mmm… Momma, what’s wrong?” Came a tired voice from the doorframe, a little boy standing there and rubbing his eyes with one hand, the other holding a stuffed Rhino. The woman turned to her child, a gentle smile on her face.

“It’s okay Astro, your little sister is just having trouble sleeping again.” The woman knelt to her son’s height,  ruffling his already messy hair.

The boy giggled at the playful gesture, his demeanor calming.

“…Is Uranus okay?” Astro waddled over to the crib that held his little sister.

Uranus was visibly shaking, small whimpers and cries emerging from the baby.

Astro frowned at this, taking one of her tiny hands in his own, he could feel her little fingers gripping one of his fingers as tightly as she could manage.

“Don’t worry Astro, she’ll be fine. Now to bed with you my little rocket!” The woman spoke in a kind voice with a bit of playfulness to it.

Astro let out a small chuckle, looking down at Uranus again.

He seemed to be thinking for a moment before he gingerly set the rhino plushie in Uranus’s arms.

The baby immediately moved to cuddle it, letting out a small sigh.

Astro nodded with a smile before leaving the room, Terra looking after him with a proud smile.

Terra then gently took her daughter into her arms, cradling her. She began to sing.

‘The moon settles in the dusky sky~ The gente eyes of the north star rest apon your sleeping face~ And the heavens~ Gaze~ Apon you~’ Uranus’s breathing began to slow, softly cooing to her mother.

**Many years later…**

‘You are my radiant~ My celestial child~’ Melaine sung softly the the girl sleeping peacefully in her lap.

Uranus, much older now, was curled up with her head resting on the girl’s lap, hugging the Rhino to her chest.

She was as content and peaceful as could be, smiling softly.

Despite all the hectic curveballs life had thrown at her, three things calmed her like no other.

The rhino and the lullaby her family had left to her.

The final thing that she had only recently found, was the warm embrace of her dear friend…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ask questions if your confused about who's and what's, I'll answer 'em!


	3. The Perfect Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one goes back into RWBY territory! This one follows the adventures of Rayli Skobeloff, the 'R' in QART. Well, adventure would be the wrong word. It's been a year or so since she started attending Beacon, since she joined her team. Rayli takes some time out of the early morning to attend to her small garden that she had started ever since they had started actually fighting Grimm. This is because of the need to grow special herbs that, when brewed into a tea, restore and regenerate Aura, along with many other medicinal plants. This was a necessary measure due to Rayli's unnaturally small amount of Aura which leads to a thin aura shield. Anyways, through this year she's found herself planting a few other things that aren't medicinal plants per se...

Ask; "If your character were to create a perfect garden for themselves, what would it look like?"

Story; RWBY, Team QART

Character(s);  **Rayli Skobeloff** , Thorn Harvest

* * *

 

It was a peaceful morning in Vale, birds were softly singing, the first rays of the sun were slowly moving over the landscape, and not a creature stirred.

Well, except one.

In a secluded patch of land in a normally unused part of the campus was a small girl who was kneeling on the ground. Around her were numerous different plants, making a small and well cared for garden. She was currently pruning one of the plants whilst keeping an eye out for any weeds.

Rayli stopped her tending briefly, wiping sweat from her brow with the back of her arm. She huffed slightly at her usual bangs that hid her left eye that were obscuring her vision during her work. 

With a shrug, she brushed her bangs aside, revealing both of her dark blue eyes for the first time in- She didn’t really know how long actually. She didn’t mind that much regardless. 

The gentle beams of sun cast over the girl, her raven hair seeming alight with flame as she worked, her usually cold eyes filled with a gentle warmth as she continued her gardening. A small smile played across her lips as she finished her work on this plant in particular.

It was a small patch of flowers, she had planted a couple different kinds, the one she was tending to was a beautiful land Lotus, a flower native to her home of Mistral. Looking at it made her feel both joy and sorrow, the feelings she harbored towards home. With her smile a bit sadder, she turned to another flower patch.

These flowers in particular always cheered her up to take care of, it was a rose, the petals colored a beautiful Harvest Gold. A gentle smile played on her lips as she carefully tended to the flower. It was a more recent addition to her small garden, it was just beginning to bloom. She was very careful as she did her daily ritual of maintaining it, thankfully she always brought thicker gloves for this flower in particular to protect her hands from the thorns.

As she mulled over that, a red hue came to her cheeks at the word.  _Thorn_. The word didn’t bring flowers to her mind, it instead brought thoughts of the blonde beauty of her team… 

When Rayli had been sent to Vale, it was because her brother was afraid for her life if she stayed in Mistral. She thought she would be immensely isolated and lonely without her brother by her side… Then came Team QART. 

The girl’s smile brightened as she thought of her friends- No, her  _Family_. At first they had some serious rough patches, but in the end, they were the loving and supportive family she never had. They had all made her feel wanted and loved unlike she ever had, and Thorn…

Rayli pulled her knees to her chest, her blush growing in intensity as she thought further about the girl. When they first met, Rayli was far from welcoming, she figured that Thorn was just another airhead, but…. She got to know the girl better, she wasn’t some pretty ditz as she had assumed, Thorn had a great deal of flaws but that wasn’t a bad thing. She always tried to get Rayli to open up more, she tried to be supportive… 

And the second the girl decided to open her very damaged heart to her and the rest of the team, everything changed. Thorn was a… Very  _physical_  person when it came to affection, not to mention protective. The moment Thorn found out that Rayli was touch starved, she would force the girl to just sit and be hugged for a few minutes a day. Thorn was right, it made her a great deal more happy and open, that was in small part because of not being touch starved anymore, yes, but it was also in great part because of  _who_  it was holding her close. Rayli had realized her crush the moment she was in her arms for the first time, her heart was pounding so hard she certain Thorn could feel it too, it only got worse when her head was pushed to rest on her shoulder, she could remember her head swimming and her face burning as she tried to push her away. Thankfully she had gotten a lot more used to it and didn’t self destruct when Thorn touched her. She really should so something to pay Thorn back… The girl shook her head to clear her mind of that thought. That’s enough of that, the sun was coming up, the team would be awake soon… 

Rayli looked back at the rose bush for a moment. …She had an idea.

* * *

Thorn begrudgingly woke up to greet the day, awake before the guys as usual. She was NOT a morning person, mostly because she barely slept at all… She slowly rose from her bed, giving a tired yawn as she stretched. And so her usual daily ritual began, the girl trudging to the bathroom to take her usual cold shower to wake herself up fully. After a quick shower, she found herself much more aware than before and therefor ready to start the day.

After dressing in her school uniform, Thorn noticed something that she hadn’t seen in her sleep deprived state. 

A beautiful rose was sitting on the sink on top of a neatly folded note. Thorn blinked for a moment in confusion before taking the note and reading it. As she read on, a warm smile played on her lips. The letter wasn’t signed but she knew exactly who wrote it. She looked back into the room, seeing that Rayli was up and getting ready for the day herself as she fiddled with the ribbon of the uniform. Ah that’s right, Rayli wasn’t very good at tying them properly.

Rayli flinched slightly when she felt arms wrap around her from behind, turning her head only to immediately flush a bright red when she found Thorn standing directly behind her.

“Need some help?” Thorn chuckled at the flustered expression of the smaller girl, playfully ruffling her hair. Rayli quickly turned her head with a bit of a pout.

“I-I can tie it, I’m not a child!” The girl huffed. Once upon a time, a response like this from Rayli of all people would have been a sign of the impending Apocalypse, but ever since she opened up, she was now a vastly different person, or more accurately she was finally being who she really was, the person she had been trained to repress for years and years.

Thorn was silent for a moment, then chuckled and helped her with the tie anyways. No matter how long they’ve had the uniforms, Rayli was no match for the delicate bow required, it’s not like she ever owned laced shoes that required a tie of some sort, she had been so isolated from normal things that she didn’t know things as simple as how to tie a bow...

“…Thank you for the rose, Ray.” Thorn smiled brightly at her friend, the girls eyes widening in surprise.

“H-How’d you know?” Rayli asked cautiously. She was hoping to be anonymous but ‘Nothing gets past Thorn I guess.’

“You’re the only one who can get into our dorm room with a garden.” Thorn stated as if it was obvious. Rayli blinked for a moment in surprise.

“It’s very pretty, I love it!” Thorn placed a chaste kiss on Rayli’s forehead, careful to avoid the cross-shaped scar, before turning around and gathering up her school supplies to start yet another day at Beacon. 

Rayli stood there, face bright red, completely frozen in place.

_**‘Maybe the perfect garden would have more roses…’** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ask questions if you're confused on the what's how's and who's, I'd be happy to answer!


	4. Short Breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melaine's entire life has been marred by pain and tragedy, but I guess that's bound to happen when your father is a sociopath. This, however, has to be one of the worst tragedies she's had to endure. The death of her mother.
> 
> Warning, this one is a lot more dark and sad, read at your own risk. Also a minute amount of cursing.

Ask; "Does your character know anyone that requires the help of supplemental oxygen to breathe?"

Story; Fondly Loved Stars

Character(s); **Melaine Dollan** , Willow Dollan, Milo Dollan, Uranus Tehnma

* * *

 

It was quiet. The only sound was soft, harsh breathing. Well, there was some peaceful breathing too. The two occupants of the room were resting in a large easy chair. The harsher breaths were coming from the larger of the two, a tired looking woman with oxygen tubes attached to her, the young woman a deathly pale shade. Everything abut her was pale, her hair was more platinum than blonde, her blue eyes looked like frozen lakes… Above all, she looked fragile. 

The softer, calmer breathing came from the small child huddled up to her chest and resting serenely. Her blonde hair was a more vibrant and saturated color, her bluebell eyes were closed. The woman gently cradled the child, smiling weakly. She had very few joys in this world, and this was one of them.

“Willow.” Came a voice from the door, making her smile immediately vanish. She looked up and found her gaze resting on the man that stood there, about her age. His dirty blonde hair was styled neatly, peering at the young woman with his green eyes void of emotion.

“…Can I hold Melaine a little longer, Milo?” Willow asked her husband weakly, holding the sleeping child protectively. The man regarded her request with a cold glare, opening his mouth to speak. However he found himself pausing.

“…Of course.” Milo smiled, but it wasn’t a warm one, it had clear malicious intent behind it. Willow however, couldn’t care less. She smiled and continued to hold her daughter who was stirring a bit from the sounds of talking.

“Mm… Mommy?” Melaine yawned, rubbing her eyes a bit. 

“Did you sleep well honey?” Willow smiled down at the small child, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. Melaine stretched a small bit with a content nod.

“Mhm, I wuv you mommy!” Melaine beamed up at her mother, so little that talking was a still bit of a challenge. But she didn’t mind, she could finally tell her mother how much she loved her. The time she spent with her was the only time she got to be happy, even that young she understood that.

“I lo-” Willow’s comment was cut off by her breathing getting significantly harsher, starting to gasp for breath. Melaine’s eyes widened with fear and worry as her mother went into a spastic coughing fit.

“M-Mommy?!” Melaine’s small voice shook with fear as her coughing got harsher and harsher, in her panicked state Melaine barely noticed that the small whirring caused by her mothers oxygen supplier had stopped.

Willow’s eyes darted over to the machine that kept her breathing only to find that a scalpel was now impaled an inch or two deep in the machine. She immediately put two and two together, turning her gaze to where Milo stood, a disgustingly pleased look on his face.

“Y-You… You bastard…” Willow growled at him, yanking the scalpel out, then with all the strength she had left she hurled it at her attempted murderer, Milo too shocked she could move to dodge. He cried out in pain at the blade impaling his stomach now.

Melaine watched in horror as her father hunched over with his abdomen spilling red, then back at her mother who was suffocating before her very eyes.

“M-Melaine, h-honey-” Willow was interrupted by another breathless coughing fit. “-Stay s-strong… D-Don’t let h-him control y-you… Stay with T-Tristan…” Willow tried desperately to relay the information.

“…I-I love you…” Were the last words Willow uttered before her whole body shuddered, then stilled, a final struggled breath leaving her. Her eyes turned glassy, the dim light within them fading.

“M-Mommy? Mommy?!” Melaine cried out in pure panic. Behind her, Melaine could hear her father cursing in pain and calling for backup. 

“C-Crazy bitch couldn’t just DIE!” Milo growled in frustration to himself, out of earshot of his daughter who was starting to cry hysterically. As the other scientists came in to take Milo to be patched up, others came over and forcefully ripped the child away from her mother’s cadaver, ignoring her grief filled screams as she watched the one good thing in her life be taken from her.

* * *

“MOM!” Melaine jerked awake, sitting upright, covered in a cold sweat and panting. She looked around frantically with her now dull grey eyes, only to find herself in her room. The girl moved to hold her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. The small child Willow had held was no longer small nor an innocent child…

“Melaine.” Came a soft mumble beside her. Uranus was cuddled to her side as usual with her arms wrapped around her, the movement disturbing her rest. Melaine was quickly pulled out of whatever grief induced trance she had entered, calming down at the comforting warmth of her friend’s soft form.

“…It was just a nightmare, i’m okay, don’t worry about me.” Melaine carefully wrapped her arms around the smaller girl who immediately nuzzled closer to her, sighing in content.

“It wasn’t ‘just a nightmare’ Melaine. And I’m gonna worry about you, that’s my job, silly.” Uranus gave the usual gentle and understanding smile reserved for comforting her friend.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Melaine asked in equal parts amusement and exasperation. It’s hard to pretend you’re okay when your closest friend can literally sense your emotions.

“Nope! Now, let’s go back to sleep. You’re gonna tell me exactly what you dreamed about in the morning, got it?” Uranus poked Melaine’s nose with a teasing grin but also a serious tone to her voice. ”No way of getting out of this one!”

Melaine looked down into her friends eyes. They were full of determination, affection, and worry. She was about to protest before Uranus turned on her puppy eyes that Melaine could never say no to, it was unfair!

“…Sure. If that’s what you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asks will be a bit trickier with this one since most questions are a bit spoilery, but I'll answer what I can!


	5. The Difference Of Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another RWBY story! This one once more follows the relationship between Thorn Harvest and Rayli Skobeloff, the 'T' and 'R' of QART. After Rayli is bedridden from a fight with team CRDL, Thorn is left to look after her while the guys are out on some errands. Quickly after they leave, Rayli starts shaking and seems to be in a nightmare. Thorn comforts her with physical affection which leads to her discovering that Rayi is seriously touch starved, so naturally the girl tries to rectify this... Fluffy with small amounts of angst.

Ask; "Does your OC like physical affection?"

Story; RWBY, Team QART

Character(s);  **Thorn Harvest** ,  **Rayli Skobeloff** , Kurro Quillon, Adrian Onyx

* * *

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Kurro asked Thorn yet again. This was the fifth time now and Thorn was getting a bit tired of it. 

“Kurro I'll be fine to look after her alright? I'm more responsible than you're giving me credit for. Now get outta here you two!” Thorn crossed her arms with a pout. 

“Alright alright, we’re going!” Kurro chuckled and left the dorm with Adrian in toe, leaving Thorn alone. Well, mostly alone. Laying next to her on the bed was the crumpled form of Rayli Skobeloff who was covered in bandages, the product of an attack at the hands of team Cardinal. 

Thorn made her way over to her own bed, picking up her Dizi from the nightstand. She might as well do some practicing while the team leader wasn't around to complain about the noise that was a bit too loud for his tastes and Fanus ear. However that plan was interrupted by what sounded like soft- Whimpering?

The blonde slowly looked towards the sound, only to see Rayli was shaking slightly. Concern immediately washed over her, Thorn quickly moving to kneel next to the girl’s bed. Was she in pain from one of her wounds? Were they even more severe than they looked?!

“..su…”

Thorn jumped a bit at the soft voice. The blonde quickly looked closer at the smaller girl only to see she’s... Crying? Okay now she  _ knew _ something was definitely wrong. This was extremely unlike Rayli…

“...Asu…” Rayli whimpered under her breath. Thorn felt her own heart ache a bit at that. That's right, Rayli’s brother… She must be homesick. 

Thorn made her way back over to Rayli’s bedside, kneeling down beside it. Upon closer look, the girl was trembling much more intensely then the blonde previously thought, she almost looked like she had fever chills. Her expression, normally hardened or blank, was filled with pain unlike Thorn had ever seen. It didn’t seem to be from anything physical, she could deduce that much from a quick observation

“Rayli…” Thorn whispered, her voice laced with concern. The girl was no stranger to nightmares, though dealing with the nightmares of others wasn't in her repertoire… What always made  _ her _ feel better?

...Oh yeah. Would Rayli be okay with that…? I mean, she had to try  _ something _ , she couldn't just leave her like this…

Nodding in affirmation, Thorn stood up from her kneeling position and instead opted for sitting next to the unconscious Rayli. She slowly, gently slipped a hand under her back as she moved to lay next to the girl. Then her arm, then the other, gently wrapping both of them around her frail form. Carefully, Thorn pulled her teammate into a gentle embrace, rubbing the unbandaged part of her back as gently as she could manage. 

“M-Mm…” Rayli almost immediately leaned into the touch and into Thorn herself, still shaking. The blonde’s expression softened at the way the Skobeloff seemed to subconsciously want and need the attention. So she was a cuddler under all of that emotional armor she always wore? She certainly wasn't expecting that…

Thorn gently tugged the girl closer, resting her chin atop her head as she softly hummed a lullaby her grandmother used to sing to her. Much to her relief, Rayli’s shaking slowly started to dissipate and her breathing grew more steady. It seemed that the smaller girl was going to be okay now…

It was strange, really. Rayli was almost curling up to her like a cat would, she never even suspected that the girl in her arms would be this receptive to her touch. With a small smile, Thorn let out a soft sigh of relief and held the small girl even closer…

Unfortunately when Rayli woke up twenty minutes later, she immediately had shoved Thorn away while denying she had even shown any sign of weakness. 

_ This was far from the end of Rayli’s trouble with her teammate and physical affection though… _

“Hey Ray’?” Thorn asked over her shoulder. They both were back in their room together, alone again due to Adrian being off training and Kurro taking a nap in a sunbeam somewhere in the library. 

“Don't call me that.” Rayli replied almost automatically to the nickname, not even looking up from the small glowing mass in her hands that was the manifestation of her semblance. It wasn’t uncommon to find the girl doing this in the downtime, making small sculptures out of her Aura. Thorn eyed what Rayli was making this time. ...Oh, a dog! It looked an awful lot like the one that other team had been walking around with, team uh… Something with an R. Red? Anyways, Rayli actually likes dogs? Duly noted. 

“What is it?” Rayli glanced at the blonde, her eyes as cold and blank as ever, giving nothing away.

“Oh, well, I kinda noticed how you’ve got some…” Thorn thought over her next words carefully, “...Complications…” Rayli raised an eyebrow at the word choice and it took everything Thorn had not to cringe at her own bad choice of words.

“What do you mean?” Rayli sighed a bit, carefully setting the half-finished corgi statue on the nightstand.

“...Look Rayli, I know that you aren’t okay. I looked up some of the things you do that I just  _ know _ aren’t voluntary and I realized why that is.” Thorn placed a hand on Rayli’s shoulder with a gentle but firm grip. She could feel a sting of pain in her heart when Rayli flinched away from the touch at first. Looks like her deduction was a lot more correct than she thought… 

“A-And what would that be?” Rayli tried to keep her voice firm despite the slight uneasiness from the unexpected touch. 

“You’re very seriously touch starved.” Thorn stated matter of factly, looking the girl in her eyes- or more accurately, eye, due to one of them being obscured by her bangs.

“...W-What?” Rayli asked in a much weaker tone than she intended to, cringing a bit at that. Thorn’s expression grew even more concerned at the uncharacteristic weakness. 

“...Remember when you were hurt and the boys left me to keep an eye on you?” Thorn prompted with a soft voice, her eyes never leaving Rayli’s.

“...Y-Yeah…” Rayli quickly turned her head away, looking to the floor. Thorn could still see the slight flush in Rayli’s cheeks. That's right, she fled from embarrassment…

“Well, before you woke up, you were legitimately cuddling me,” Rayli’s cheeks flushed even redder, “And afterwords you were a lot less unpleasant, at least for awhile.” Thorn explained, her free hand gently turning Rayli’s head so she was looking at her. Immediately as soon as her hand was cupping the side of her face, Rayli’s face erupted an  _ astoundingly _ dark scarlet. 

“I-I- U-Uh- Y-Yeah?” Rayli struggled to form a cohesive thought let alone a cohesive sentence. This didn't go unnoticed by Thorn. 

“So you need to get used to physical affection because not having any is seriously affecting your mental health. ...I’m going to hug you, okay? Try and get used to it.” Thorn then did just that, pulling the smaller girl into a gentle hug. 

If this were a cartoon, steam would be coming from Rayli’s face which was now nestled against Thorn’s shoulder. Thorn could  _ feel _ the quick thumps of Rayli’s heart and the heat radiating from her face, was Rayli really  _ this _ unused to physical affection?

Rayli quickly tried to push herself away out of instinct, but Thorn’s grip remained firm. Her mind was made, she was going to help Rayli with this. 

After a minute or two, Thorn could feel the thumping against her chest begin to calm along with the smaller girls protests. It seemed she was starting to get used to it which was the blonde’s exact intent. 

“See? It's not  _ so _ bad.” Thorn playfully teased, causing Rayli’s blush to flair up once again. Her only response was unintelligible grumbling and hiding her face in Thorn’s shoulder. This caused the girl to chuckle before pulling her closer and gently rubbing her back. Rayli stiffed a bit at the hand against said back but quickly relaxed, the affection seeming to have a calming effect on the girl. Rayli was nuzzled up to her now, almost like a child would a stuffed animal at night. 

“...T-Th...T-Thank you…” Rayli practically whispered in a small, shaky voice. Thorn’s response was a warm smile and pulling her a bit closer, Rayli was in her lap at this point, the gesture surprisingly not inciting protest from the girl….

_ This was the first step towards improving both Rayli’s relationship with physical affection and with the T of QART... _

It was a few months after Thorn had established daily physical affection, whether it be hugging for a bit, more casual touches on the shoulder or back through the school day, and so on. It was miraculous what a change constant comfort and support made. Rayli had come out of her shell so to speak, she talked more often, she was more expressive, she acted kinder. Many were surprised by the transformation, but the small girl’s team had known for awhile now that this wasn't her becoming someone different, they had all seen glimpses of the girl she was under all the walls she had put up, and that's who she was finally being thanks to the efforts of her teammates. 

It was the weekend now, Kurro and Adrian had left the dorm on an ‘outing’ as Adrian had put it (very flusteredly) after Thorn had pointed out their destinations were literally all first date locations. That comment had been returned with a similar retort about her friendship with Rayli but the insinuation had made her snort. Rayli was a lovable individual but her? Thorn doubted she would ever get anywhere near having a significant other let alone someone as good as Rayli…

Anyways, Thorn had been playing on her scroll whilst laying on her bed since she didn't really have anything better to do at the moment. With the boys gone and Rayli off tending to her garden, she was alone in the room for the first time in quite awhile. It was so unusually quiet… She was mostly playing the game to try and disrupt the silence. Thorn was never a fan of silence, but ever since her sleep schedule had gotten extra bad, she despised silence for making falling asleep so easy. Even now she could feel her eyelids drooping, begging to close so she could rest. But Thorn knew she absolutely couldn't no matter how much she needed it or how tired she was. 

Unfortunately for her, the human boy usually won't take no for an answer when it's needs are involved and this was no exception. Thorn was now curled up on the bed, trembling almost violently as she always did when she slept, nightmares had plagued her since she could remember, now that she was getting up close and personal with Grimm they were worse than ever…

“Hey Thorn, I was wondering if-” Rayli froze mid-sentence when she saw her friends current state. Almost at the drop of a hat, Rayli was knelt at her bedside and frantically looking her over for any injuries. When she found none, her panic spiked even more in intensity. Was it internal? What happened? Is she oka-

“Nuck…”

... _ What _ ?

Thorn was starting to weakly thrash around, repeating what seemed like complete gibberish. What on Remnant-

“..Lavee…”

Rayli felt her blood run cold. A Nucklavee? She was having a nightmare about a Grimm? Considering what her father had taught her about the creature, she could only imagine what hellscape her friend was currently seeing.

“T-Thorn, wake up!” Rayli tried to shake her shoulder, but it seemed that the blonde was in too deep a sleep to wake up just from shaking. Rayli's sheer panic was increasing at an alarming rate at this point. What should she do?!  What  _ could _ she do?!

Then, as if by some plot convenience, the answer came to her. A red hue dusted her cheeks at this answer, but honestly? It was the only idea she had at the moment. 

The small girl crawled onto the bed, over to Thorn.

“Thorn.” Slowly as not to make the fit worse, she lowered herself into the bed next to her. 

“You're safe.” Careful arms encircled Thorn’s shaking frame, pulling in close to the shorter girl. 

“I’m here.” Small hands gently rubbed her back, the top of her head nearly bumping Thorn’s chin. 

Thorn’s shaking ceased for a moment, whimpering softly. 

“You’re going to be okay.”  Rayli whispered in a gentle and warm tone, continuing to comfort her friend. 

Thorn’s tense posture began to relax, and much to Rayli’s surprise she found arms around her as well. A bright red blush covered her entire face as Thorn proceeded to cuddle her. 

They stayed like this for awhile, Thorn sleeping peacefully and Rayli on the brink of overheating. It was nice and peaceful…

_**It was the last bit of true peace they would ever have.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ask questions if you're confused on the what's how's and who's, I'd be happy to answer!


	6. A Sleepless Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one delves into one of my stories titled 'Only In Song' that is part of a saga that follow characters in different creative industries, (WIP name is Muses) this one is from the 'singer' installment of this series and follows the average day for a rockstar known as Yuu or Kida Yuri as she's known off stage. She lives a bit of a double life, loud and tough on stage but in reality, she's a very timid smol bean. She gets home late yet another night and collapses on her couch after another long day, not realizing she isn't alone in her apartment...

Ask; "What’s your OC’s sleep schedule?"

Story; Only In Song

Character(s); Kida Yuri, Ahri (the cat), Halima Chase

* * *

“YOU GUYS READY TO ROCK?!” A voice boomed on the mic. The crowd around the stage cheered wildly, chanting ‘YUU! YUU!’

“Alright then…” The voice trailed off before the stage lights flashed on, revealing a young woman wearing a SnapBack covered in Kanji, a tight bomber jacket, baggy ripped jeans, and a visor that hid her eyes.

“LETS MAKE SOME NOISE!” The girl called out, pumping a fist in the air. The crowd roared in response and the performance began.

It lasted until eleven. After that there was a short meet and greet with the performer, and after that it was finally all over. With a cocky grin and a two fingered salute the star slipped out of sight.

“...Finally..” The girl mumbled as she made her way to the dressing room. Off came the SnapBack, off came the visor and jacket. The girl rubbed her eyes tiredly, letting out a soft yawn.

“Ahri must be starving by now…” The girl mumbled worriedly as she started to get her things in order. With the stage accessories put away in her duffle bag, she pulled out a hoodie that looked much too big for her, pulling it over her head. She looked like a completely different person now, looking less like someone who would kick your teeth in if you messed with them and more like someone you could pour soup into the lap of and they'd apologize to _you_.

Pulling the hood up and slinging the duffle bag over her shoulder, the girl making her way out of the building and to her car. A short ride later, she was in front of her apartment complex, tired and very ready to be home. She unlocked the door, pushing it open slowly and cautiously, peering inside. When she found nothing out of the ordinary, she closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. Immediately this was met by a disgruntled meow, causing her to look over. A small kitten with cream-colored fur was sitting there in front of its food bowl, mewing angrily.

“O-Oh geez, I'm really sorry Ahri! I'm gonna feed you right now okay?” The girl quickly set down the bag, rushing to the kitchen with the small kitten on her heels. She opened the cupboard, taking out a small can of wet cat food before grabbing the canopener. Soon little Ahri had her very late dinner, digging into her meal with a happy purrs.

“I'm sorry I kept you waiting, those guys just wouldn't let me leave. How about I mix some tuna into your breakfast tomorrow?” The young woman cooed to the kitten, squatting down to gently pet her back as not to disturb her meal too much. The peace offering was met with more purring, or maybe Ahri was just really enjoying the food. Either way.

“ _Thanks Kida, that'd be great Kida_. Why you're welcome miss Ahri!” Kida giggled to herself, getting up to stretch a bit. Did she have enough energy left to get to her bed? Eh, probably not. That left the couch.

Kida let out a big yawn, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she moves to plop herself on the couch. Honestly she's slept here so often the couch might as well be her bed. I mean, it wasn't _her_ fault that the couch was incredibly comfy. Okay maybe it was considering she was the one who bought the couch but that's besides the point!

With another yawn, Kida let herself get comfy before immediately being out like a light, completely unaware of the figure that had emerged from the bedroom, looking over her...

…Only to gently lift Kida off of the couch and into their arms.

“Couldn't even make it to your bed huh?” Came their soft voice, carefully cradling the girl. Ahri lifted her face from her bowl, mewing at her.

“Did you trick her into feeding you after you already had supper?” The figure chided the kitten, said kitten flattening her ears in response before trotting off towards where they had emerged from.

“You're getting half a can for breakfast!” The figure called after the kitten before heading back towards the bedroom…

* * *

Kida awoke in the morning to a soft warmth enveloping her. With a small yawn, the girl nuzzled further into the warmth, not even bothering to open her eyes.

“They tacked on a meet and greet at the last second again?” Came a soft voice near her head. With a slight shiver from the breath against her neck, Kida nodded.

“Mhm… Not my fault they scheduled it late…” Kida mumbled back, still not opening her eyes.

“You need to take better care of yourself Kida, I found you on the couch again.” The voice gently scolded her, the arms around her pulling her closer.

“Sorry Hali…” Kida shifted a bit, reluctantly opening her eyes. She was met with the face of her girlfriend who was currently looking at her with soft eyes full of love.

“You're lucky you're cute…” Hali joked, holding a hand up to gently cup Kida’s cheek. This caused said cheek to immediately flush, the singer averting her eyes shyly.

“I-I’m not that cute…” Kida squeaked out in an incredibly cute manner.

“Yeah, you're not cute,” Hali giggled,pressing her forehead to Kida’s. “You're absolutely adorable.”

Kida started stuttering with a flustered expression, trying to hide her face.

“C-Could you _not_ d-do this as soon as I wake up?!” The smaller girl grumbled, ears also red at this point.

“Nope! I do it out of love.” Hali teased, kissing the tip of Kida’s nose, causing her to squeak more.

“S-Stop iiiiit!” Kida whined, trying to wiggle out of the embrace only to be met by Hali proceeding to shower her face with kisses, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles, trying to tell her to knock it off between fits.

“Y-You're such a dork!” Kida giggled at her girlfriends antics.

“Hey! I'm not a dork, you're a dork!” Hali joked, moving her hands down to tickle her lovers sides, eliciting more giggling.

“H-Hey, s-sto-ha-hap it!” Kida started to wiggle even more, trying to escape the sudden tickle attack.

“Oh my, is someone ticklish?” Hali grinned innocently like she _hadn't_ already done this several times before.

“Ugh, you're the _worst_!” Kida pouted up at her, before adding on shyly; “...But I love you.”

“I love you too Kida, I love you so much.” Hali’s tone took a bit of seriousness, one of her hands trailing up from her waist and up to her cheek, gently caressing it.

“...No you.” Kida smiled softly as she leaned closed, eliciting a soft giggle from the girl holding her.

“Oh hush, you.” Hali whispered before leaning in as well, closing the distance and kissing the girl lovingly.

Just as every other time, Kida practically melted into the kiss, her arms curling to wrap around the taller girls neck, her cheeks a softer pink hue rather than the deep Crimson of embarrassment.

Hali pulled back, brushing some stray bangs away from Kida’s face, a gentle smile on her lips.

“You can go back to sleep, okay? You need it.” Hali went back to cuddling her, pulling the blanket over them more.

“Mm...Mkay…” Kida yawned a bit, nuzzling her head into the crook of her lovers neck.

_Hali was right, this was much better than the couch..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ask questions if you're confused on the what's how's and who's, I'd be happy to answer!


	7. The Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another story that takes place with team QART and other that revolves around the R and T of said team. This particular oneshot takes place a bit later in the story, during that fateful night that Beacon Tower fell. With all this fire and Grimm already sending the former resident of Kuroyuri spiraling, but when she finds that her best friend is no longer with them, it sends her into a whole new bout of panic. With their team leader almost down after being jumped by the White Fang and their most unstable member is becoming DANGEROUSLY unstable, absolutely everything is going wrong... Everything is lost... EveryONE is lost... What will become of them? Angsty.

Ask; "WAKE UP!"

Story; RWBY, Team QART

Character(s);  **Rayli Skobeloff** , **Thorn Harvest** , Adrian Onyx, Kurro Quillon

* * *

 

Fire. Screaming. Roaring. Gunshots.

An Atlas student was torn to pieces. The world watched and listened as a mysterious woman delivered a chilling message. Then everything descended into chaos.

“Guys, we have to get to the airships, we can't beat them!” Kurro called over his shoulder as he narrowly dodged the lunge of a Creep before turning and slashing at it with what was left of his strength, slicing the beast in two and disintegrating it. The Faunus hissed in a bit of pain, his empty hand clutching his shoulder which was bleeding profusely, he had been jumped by White Fang members and was very close to collapsing and passing out from blood loss.

“WAIT! Where’s Rayli?!” Thorn began to panic more than she already was, frantically looking for her best friend. Her heart was already thundering in her chest in pure panic at all the fire and Grimm, she was a second from having a complete and utter breakdown, but she pushed that down when she realized her small friend was not with them.

“She can handle herself Thorn, she knows to get to the Airships. I know you don't want to leave her but we have no choice, I can't fight, Adrian’s Semblance could kill us at any moment!” Kurro turned to Thorn, a panicked and pained expression on his face. A look of horror crossed Thorn’s features in response to that.

“YOU'RE JUST GONNA LEAVE HER TO DIE?!” Thorn practically screamed in complete and utter enragement, her entire body shaking at this point, her voice shook too.

“Thorn that’s not what I-” Kurro was cut off by Thorn muscling past him, racing off into the imminent danger they had just narrowly escaped.

She could hear Adrian calling out to her, but she didn't care. All that mattered was finding Rayli and making sure she was safe. That’s what she kept trying to tell her frantic mind, anyways.

Tears streamed down Thorn’s face as she raced through the place, trying to keep the whimpers rising in her throat at bay. This was straight out of her nightmares. Fire, Grimm, and someone missing. This nightmare always played out with fire consuming everything, with the monster of her nightmares devouring everything. She could almost hear its shrieks now, but she had to remind herself that noise wasn’t the beast she knew, it was a Wyvren. Not much better, but not the creature that haunted her. This wasn’t a nightmare, this wasn’t some cruel trick of her subconscious. This was reality. _This is reality._

Crystal blue orbs darted around the ruined courtyard, past the corpses, past the several red eyes gleaming at her, past the Faunus clad in the cloaks of the White Fang-

“THORN?!” Thorn was taken aback by the sound of familiar shouting, crying out her name.

“RAYLI!” Thorn sprinted towards the cry, paying no mind to the Grimm starting to chase her, most likely smelling the terror coursing through her.

“THORN!” Rayli cried out in relief. Thorn could see her now, she had an Ursa Major on her tail, it painfully clear that her Aura shield had broken long ago due to the scrapes and bruises littering her body. She had no defense. She could die. She could **d i e**.

“RAYLI!” Thorn screamed in panic, sprinting with all she had in her to reach the girl, raising her weapon to start shooting at the beast behind her. This exact scenario had repeated in her mind for years. She wasn’t going to let it become a reality.

The shot made a direct hit, the beast roaring angrily and turning its attention to the blonde racing towards it, ignoring Rayli entirely.

“RAYLI, DUCK!” Thorn called out as she reached her and the Ursa. Rayli obeyed and dived for the ground just in time for Thorn to leap over her, weapons at the ready. With both blades slicing inwards, she brought them against the beasts neck, slicing it off with ease and reducing the threat to black smoke.

The blonde caught her footing with some difficulty, rolling a bit but sticking the landing. Thorn slowly rose to her feet, turning to the smaller girl who was trembling slightly on the ground. With a wobbly step, Thorn tried to make her way to Rayli. Her limbs felt leaden, the adrenaline that had been keeping her together was subsiding now that Rayli wasn’t in immediate danger and she was very close to unraveling at this point.

“A-Are you okay?” Thorn barely manage to choke out. Her voice cracked a bit, it was shaky, it was _terrified_. Rayli slowly raised her head, her eyes locking onto Thorn’s. She blinked slowly in a bit of shock, getting to her feet.

“...A-Are _you_?” Rayli asked with concern clear on her face. Thorn’s only reply was hastily wiping her eyes with her sleeve and turning away.

“W-We need to get to the airships, K-Kurro and Adrian are heading there.” Thorn deflected the question. This wasn’t the time or place to delve into this unfortunate part of her.

“...H-How are we gonna get there, Thorn? I’m out of aura and arrows.” Rayli clutched her bow a bit more tightly, deciding not to pry during the dire situation they’re all in.

“J-Just stay behind m-me, we’ll make a r-run for it.” Thorn tried to regain some semblance of control over her own voice, but alas, it was still weak and shaky….

And so the two made their way towards the airships, Thorn doing her best to protect Rayli despite the chaos taking a severe toll on her mental state and making her movements not as precise as they usually were. Rayli had split her bow into its dagger form, trying to make sure they weren’t struck from behind.

“H-How much farther?” Rayli panted out, starting to falter under the exhaustion combined with the stabbing pain of her broken Aura.

“Not far, we’re almost there!” Thorn cried out, her arms aching, “...I-I don’t see Kurro and Adrian though..”

“...W-We can’t go back for them, we won’t make it.”  Rayli spoke as calmly possible. As awful as it was, she knew they absolutely couldn’t go find them, they were barely able to keep the Grimm at bay anymore, she knew they couldn’t hold out much longer.

“Kurro _would_ g-give us an earful if w-we got ourselves hurt g-going after him…” Thorn muttered, unclear on which of them she's trying to convince.

“...L-Let’s go.” Rayli started towards the airships again. Thorn moved to keep in front of her as before, her movements stiff and pained.

As the amount of Grimm attacking them gradually grew, so did Thorn’s panic. She knew her limit and she was almost at it, her Aura was almost completely depleted, and the second that happened they'd be sitting ducks-

**“GUYS!”**

The two snapped their attention towards the cry, only to see Adrian racing over. “KURRO’S ON THE SHIP, WE GOTTA GO!”

Thorn felt relief flood her being, starting to rush over with Rayli in toe. With her attention on Adrian, she didn't notice the shadow approaching from above.

“LOOK OUT!” Rayli shoved Thorn out of the way. Thorn hit the dirt, grunting from the impact. she turned her head towards her friend just in time to see a massive clawed hand rip into her torso, the girl letting out an anguished scream before collapsing to the ground.

“RAYLI!” Adrian cried out. Thorn turned towards the sound, then felt complete horror shoot through her. His Semblance was activating.

“ADRIAN GET BACK!” Thorn shouted, getting up and rushing to push Adrian away from the prone Rayli. Her shove was a bit too hard and they went toppling.

Thorn looked Adrian right in the eye as his body started to become covered in fire. She could already feel the flames starting to lap at her skin and burn her.

The last thing she saw was the boy flash a blinding white light before her vision went dark.

Screaming. Pain. Those were the two things in Thorn’s world right now. She laid on the ground, clutching her eyes and letting out primal cries of pure pain. Burning, everything burning. Pain.

Rayli struggled to prop herself up on her elbows, eyes Darting towards her friend who was currently on the ground and clutching her eyes. Burns had eaten away at her clothes, angry red marks of ruined flesh covered her. The screams… The _screams_. Rayli could live a hundred years and never forget those screams.

Adrian had scrambled to his feet, eyes impossibly wide in shock and horror as he looked at what he had just done. Horrid images filled his mind, images of a scorched ballroom, of the screams, of blood everywhere, of the carnage he had caused. It happened again.

With a cry Adrian ran away from both his teammates and the airship, right into the fray. He couldn't bear it anymore. He wanted it to end.

Thorn’s screams had gone silent, her body had gone completely limp. Rayli scrambled over to her friend, ignoring her own searing pain. Tears welled up in her eyes as strangled sobs spilled from her lips, grabbing Thorn’s shoulders. There was only one thing she could think of saying. The only two words she could force through her hysterical sobbing.

“WAKE UP!”

No response.

“OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!”

No response.

“ **PLEASE**!” Rayli cried out desperately, her voice scratchy and almost guttural, filled with immense desperation.

Grimm were surrounding them now, they smelled the chaos of negative emotions coming from the girl. Rayli looked up, tears blurring her vision. She could see the glowing red and not much else…

“GET AWAY!” Rayli screamed at the beasts, her voice filled with rage and malice. It was their fault, all their fault.  Rayli grabbed one of Thorn’s weapons along with her own, shakily rising to her feet.

“I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL KILL YOU ALL!” Rayli shrieked, her entire body shaking with anger. Everything she had been feeling, all that panic, terror, profound sadness, grief, pain… It all had turned into complete and utter rage. Never in her life had she felt an emotion so strongly.

The girl got into a fighting stance, ready to fight even though deep down she knew she couldn’t win. She would die. But that didn’t matter. She just needed to keep Thorn safe. That’s all that mattered right now.

Suddenly the Grimm snapped their heads away from Rayli, towards the tower at the top of Beacon. The only thing that would make the Grimm forget about her is if there was someone feeling even stronger negative emotions than her… The girl snapped her head to look at what had caught their attention, all she could see was the top of the tower had broken down and there was a flash of red running up the side of the building, rushing across what looked like glowing white dots.

The Grimm started rushing past her, past Thorn, completely ignoring both girls. A small grunt caught Rayli’s attention, eyes darting over to her prone friend. Thorn had twitched slightly. Rayli let out a shaky breath, dropping the weapons. They were safe, for now. Thorn was alive. Hurt, but alive.

**_“PYRRHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”_ **

Rayli jolted, snapping her gaze up to the tower only for her eyes to widen, a bright light like a beacon was bursting forth from the remnants of Beacon tower and expanding fast. It washed over the Grimm, and each and every one disintegrated. Not giving a second thought, Rayli threw herself over Thorn’s prone body, hoping to shield her from whatever had just killed so many Grimm. The light quickly crept closer to where the two were laid, making Rayli tighten her protective embrace as she braced for impact.

The light washed over them, forcing Rayli to squeeze her eyes shu-

Rayli screamed out in pain, it felt like her head was splitting open. Flashes of _that night_ danced through her vision, the red eyes, the claws reaching for her head, the stabbing pain, all of it-

Just like that, it was gone. The pain vanished. The weight on her mind vanished.

And then everything went black.


	8. An Ordinary Day For The Unordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A oneshot involving the newest addition to my Original Stories, 'Oakenton.' The story takes place in a small town named Oakenton where fantasy creatures and species live in plain sight, blending into the normal human crowd. This oneshot entails a day in the life of Liliana Whitmore, the series protagonist and a young witch along with her paranormal friend Iris Blackwood, her angelic friend Hope Coaldust, and a handful of humans that invited her to eat lunch with them. Well, with a few flukes in there, but honestly when is the life of a witch ever normal?

Ask; "Does your OC believe in any superstitions?"

Story; Oakenton

Character(s); Liliana Whitmore, Iris Blackwood, Jamie Foal, Kelven O'Neil, Laura Sharpe, Hope Coaldust

* * *

 “So Liliana, you believe in superstitions or supernaturals?”

The named girl’s attention snapped up from her lunch tray, eyes a bit wide at the question, said question a bit of a strange one and out of nowhere. At least that’s what she hoped it was as she side eyed the other occupants of the table who were looking at her expectantly. She glanced back at the boy who had asked her said question, some normal kid that was in her math class, she didn’t even really remember his name but he flagged her down and asked her to eat with them anyways. She cast a quick glance at her normal table, and she could see her best friend Iris was completely focused on her, she probably noticed her reaction, either that or she had been watching her the entire time. Honestly considering who she was talking about, both were viable options.

“What’s with that look? Don’t tell me you _do_.”  The boy raised a brow, jerking her attention back to the table and the expecting eyes. She never _was_ that great with people… A lot of them weren’t all that great, and some of them were downright awful. Why did she agree to sit here again? They were asking dangerous questions.

“Uh, kind of…?” Liliana gave a weak shrug as she prodded her mashed potatoes with her fork. She really trapped herself, didn’t she? This is what she gets for trying to act normal… Hopefully they’ll just drop it before the conversation gets dangerous.

“What do you mean kind of? Like, you only believe in some things or what?” Asked another girl at the table, her name another mystery thanks to Liliana’s lack of skill remembering names. Welp, she was in the hot seat now. ‘Great going genius.’ The girl chided herself, trying to think of how to answer.

“W-What I meant was, uh, w-weird stuff happens all around the world, right? Things that don’t have a logical explanation? I just kinda go with the flow on that, something might be out there and there might not be.” Liliana rambled a bit, mentally hi-fiving herself for that quick save.

“Ohhh, okay yeah that makes sense, there is a lot of really weird stuff out there, especially around here! Did you see the news? There was some weird transparent figure on Port Hill that was like, hovering and talking to somebody in a cloak who was like, flying too but on a broom! Some kid saw it and took a picture, it’s all over the news!”

This caused Liliana to panic a bit, eyes darting back over to Iris who was staring right back at her with her usual blank look, though her eyes asked the silent question ‘Are you okay?’ Liliana answered this with her own silent plea of ‘Help me.’

“Dude, sounds like a ghost and a witch on a date to me.” Another one of the boys chuckled, this one she was quite a bit more familiar with since he was pretty vocal in class, usually to call out a teacher for being unfair or make jokes or puns. What was his name again? James or something? Wait WHAT did he just say?! Liliana struggled to keep a blush from rising from her face. Oh god, it wasn’t _that_ at all! N-Not that she could correct them or anything!

“A ghost and a witch? What are you, six?” The first boy joked right back, giving his friend a playful shove which warranted another playful shove right back, leading to the two roughhousing more.

“Oh my god guys, could you not?!” The girl groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head at the two’s antics. Liliana almost sighed in relief, the topic had changed.

“He started it!” They both pointed at each other, though it was clear they were very much still joking considering both of them were grinning from ear to ear. Liliana would’ve let herself laugh at the two, but heavy footsteps heading their direction quickly made her sit up as straight as possible and wiped the smile off her face.

“Alright break it up you hooligans!” Came the booming voice of Norman Bales, one of the history teachers, a voice she knew all too well. Liliana briefly looked over at Iris, panic clear in her eyes. Iris gave a small nod and started to get up from her chair when the girl sitting next to her, their friend Hope, grabbed her arm and said something Liliana couldn’t make out. Iris huffed a bit and sat back down. That was pretty much all she could see before she felt a tight grip on her shoulder.

“I should’ve figured you had something to do with the ruckus!”  Mr. Bales growled, on the girls case as usual. His accusation caused the occupants of the table quite a bit of confusion.

“Uhh, she had nothing to do with it though..? It’s just me and Jamie goofing around.” The first boy pointed out. Oh, so it was Jamie, good to know.

“Yeah, she had nothing to do with us ‘making a ruckus’ at all, she wasn’t even like, remotely doing anything to mess around or be loud-” Jamie ran a hand through his now messy hair, looking up at Mr. Bales quizzically, “Why the heck are you singling her out when it was clearly me and Kelven? Go find some other kid to pick on.” Jamie glared a bit at the man.

‘This guy has some serious guts!’ Liliana mused, a bit awestruck. Then again, Jamie was normal so Bales didn’t have blackmail on him to keep him in line...

“Did you say you want to go to the principal’s office? That’s what that sounded like to me.” Mr. Bales threatened the boy, jabbing a finger at him with an infuriated expression.

“And I’ll just tell him you sent me there for telling you to leave a kid who didn’t do anything wrong alone. I wonder what he’d think about that?” Jamie stood up, his voice challenging and his expression determined. Well, this was certainly new, she’d never ever _heard_ of someone standing up to Mr. Bales. Then again, Jamie always called out teachers when they were unfair so it wasn't _that_ strange...

“Are you threatening me?” Mr. Bales voice got low, his grip tightening to the point Liliana winced a bit, she was probably going to have a bruise. Well at least a bruise might get him fired so she wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore.

“Will you still be smirking if you get suspend-”

“Excuse me.” Came another familiar voice from behind Mr. Bales, though this one made Liliana sigh in relief. The man whipped his head around, ready to shout at whoever interrupted, only to see Hope standing there. He quickly let go of the girl and stood up straight much to his temporary surprise then to his immense irritation. Jamie also found himself starting to behave by sitting down as the tension left his body, though the boy was clueless as to why.

“...What do you want.” The man grumbled at the girl, clearly upset by her sudden appearance.

“Your lunch break is almost over, shouldn’t you be heading to your classroom?” Hope reminded him, her tone far more polite than the man deserved considering his previous actions, then again that was just how Hope usually sounded when she talked to her elders.

“...Yes, you’re right. Thank you.” Mr. Bales spoke tersely, his lingering wrath thinly veiled and/or suppressed before he turned and stormed off. Liliana sighed in relief, giving Hope a thankful smile that she gladly returned with her own bright smile as if to say ‘Don't worry about it.’

“Woah, you showed up out of nowhere little miss guardian angel! Where’d you get those ninja skills?” Jamie asked with a mix of his usual jokey tone along with a bit of amazement.

“Oh, uh, I kinda just walked up behind him, and i’m uh, not a ‘guardian angel’ at all! I just know he’s bad news and that he was gonna pick on Liliana.” Hope rubbed the back of her neck, smiling sheepishly. The normal occupants of the table assumed this was her being humble, but Lilian knew her shaky tone was more about Jamie _almost_ hitting the head on the nail.

“A-Anyways, do you mind if I nab Liliana for a bit? Her friend Iris is really worried about her.” Hope informed the trio as she gently tugged on Liliana’s sleeve, trying to subtly indicate her urgency

“Yeah sure, go ahead. Let’s hang out again y’hear?’ Jamie gave a toothy grin which earned him another playful shove from Kelven, though this time he didn’t shove back and opted for rolling his eyes instead and a ‘Dude, _don't_.’

“Y-Yeah, got it!” Liliana quickly rose to her feet. With a wave, she quickly followed Hope out of the lunchroom and out to the hall which was completely empty thanks to both lunch and other classes being in session.

“I got her.” Hope informed the empty hall. After she said this, a figure suddenly appeared, walking through one of the walls and solidifying before rushing over to Liliana and checking her over worriedly as Hope turned and left the two to their own devices.

“Iris, i’m fine, really!” Liliana tried to calm her friend down, completely unfazed by her friend phasing through the wall. Iris eyed the girl suspiciously for a moment before letting up on her fretting.

“..You really shouldn’t do that in school Iris, it’s really risky.” Liliana frowned a bit at her friend, concern lacing her voice.

“I know, I know…  I couldn’t just walk past him, the jerk was seriously ticking me off and I needed to leave or i’d end up punching him.” Iris grumbled, shoving her hands in her pockets.

“Don’t get in trouble just because Bales picks on me. Plus, uh, I think we need to be more careful period.” Liliana rubbed the back of her neck with an awkward smile, pink dusting her cheeks as she recalled how Jamie had put it. Honestly she was _so_ glad Iris hadn't been there or she would've died of embarrassment.

“Yeah, I saw it on the news, I could’ve sworn there wasn’t anybody around… At least you were wearing your riding gear, nobody can tell who it was.” Iris’s voice came out in a hushed whisper to avoid somebody eavesdropping.

“I guess, but now we’re Cryptids!” Liliana tried to keep her freakout down to a whisper.

“Being Cryptids is better than being found out. We’ll just fly higher next time, so nobody can see us at all.” Iris shrugged, starting to cool down back to her normal nonchalant attitude.

“...You’re way too chill about things you shouldn’t be, you know that right?” Liliana sighed, massaging her temples with a groan.

“I just don’t really care if my identity’s on the line since all that would happen is I couldn't be in school or go to public places and since i’m a wisp that doesn't even really apply with invisibility and all, plus school sucks anyways.” Iris shrugged indifferently.

“Don't act like it's not a big deal, that is a MASSIVE deal!” Liliana nearly shrieked at her friend's passiveness towards her own safety before wincing a bit at her own outburst. She hadn’t meant to shout, it just happened...

Iris’s blank expression slowly started to shift, going through several emotions until finally settling on concern.

“...That's right, if I got found out you’d be in danger too… I'll be more careful then.” Iris nodded thoughtfully, taking a few steps closer to her friend which caused said girl to freak out a bit more internally before she managed to pull herself together.

“H-Huh? Why?” Liliana squeaked a bit as the heat rose back into her slightly flushed cheeks, frozen as Iris leaned in closer to her with a rare intense look in her eyes, the kind of look she only got when she was dead serious about something. Iris’s hands moved to rest on her shoulders, causing even more internal freak out as the girl opened her mouth to speak.

“I would never let anything hurt you.”

Iris’s voice was but a whisper, one of her hands moving to gently cup her ‘friend’s face. The love was clear in her voice and her eyes, and Liliana let out a small squeak-like sound of flustered surprise as her face and ears turned a deep scarlet hue. This response seemed to snap Iris out of the sudden surge of affection given the fact the wisp jerked away from her ‘friend’ with her own cheeks turning red and her own flustered squeak as she pulled away from her and coughed awkwardly into her own hand, not making eye contact with Liliana.

“W-We, uh, s-should get r-ready for class…” Iris almost _mumbled_ , rubbing the back of her neck and looking like she wanted to disappear, both literally and figuratively before turning to practically run away from the awkward situation she had just made for herself.

“...R-Right.” Liliana barely managed to get out, barely managing to find her voice to speak at all despite the object of her embarrassment being gone. Why did she just do that…? What exactly had just happened? Did Iris…? No, no of course not, if she did why would she run away? It was just a misunderstanding. Just a misunderstanding…

And so the cycle of both these kids being oblivious idiots continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ask questions if your confused about who's and what's, I'll answer 'em!


	9. What Rhymes With Roar?

Ask; "Is your OC ticklish?"

Story; Only In Song

Character(s);  **Kida Yuri, Halima Chase**

 

It was your average day in the Yuri household, Ahri was napping in Kida’s lap as she sat on the couch, furiously scribbling and jotting down lyric, melody, and costume ideas. She but the tip of her eraser, eyebrows furrowing. She was stuck on the next lyric, trying to think of a verse that both made sense in context but also cleanly ryhmed with the previous one. 

“Roar… Roar… What even rhymes with roar?!” Kida groaned, causing Ahri to stir and mew in protest. The girl set her work aside to gently move Ahri onto the floor so further outbursts would only bother her a minute amount. However the break was short lived and she dove headfirst into her work once more. 

“Bore… That wouldn't fit. Tore? No, I'd have to change the tense of the whole song for that to work... Pour? How would I even end a _sentence_ with pour?” Kida continued her frustrated search for the perfect rhyme, not realizing she had _just_ ended a sentence with pour. However her search was halted by Halima walking in and plopping down next to her. Kida almost instinctively snuggled into her girlfriend who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

“You aren't gonna make any progress if you force the words on the page. You need a break anyways.” Halima commented, looking down at Kida. The girl was about to protest ceasing her work but quickly had no choice when Halima took said work, dropped it on the coffee table, then pulled Kida into her lap and held her there in a hug. 

“Hali I appreciate that you don't want me to burn out but I don't need a br-” Kida was quickly cut off by her own soft gasp as Halima’s hands slipped under her oversized t-shirt, fingers moved to slightly dig into her ribcage. 

“D-Don't you dare!” Kida whined, not struggling or she’d play right into her hands. Halima grinned wolfishly, lazily tracing meaningless shapes across the skin of her stomach, causing Kida’s breathing to hitch. 

“Oh I dare.” Halima replied before swiftly moving to dance her fingers across her girlfriend’s ribcage, causing her to erupt with uncontrollable laughter, squealing and squirming. 

If there was one thing Halima knew about Kida Yuri, it was that the girl was _incredibly_ ticklish. 

Kida flailed a bit as she cackled at her to stop, eventually turning to face Halima which quickly caused her to cease her assault. Kida let out a relieved sigh and curled up to Halima even further, glad that the tickling had ceased. 

“Fine, I'll take a break…” Kida grumbled, her face buried in the crook of Halima’s neck. The girl just chuckled and kissed her on top of the head, fingers tracing circles in the small of her back. 

“Good, you need one. You _also_ need to take better care of yourself Kida, I don't want to resort to a tickle fight every time you start overworking yourself.“ She spoke in almost a whisper, her voice filled with concern and love. Kida pulled back enough to look Halima in the eyes, a guilty expression on her face. 

“I… I'm sorry. I just- ...If I _don't_ push myself people might lose interest in my music, in me…” Kida admitted guiltily, averting her eyes and fully expecting to get reprimanded. Not that Halima was like that, more so that every other relationship she had been in was like that. Halima was the first one she could actually be herself around, the first and only who cared about her more than anything. They had been dating for years but Kida still wasn't used to it…

“Oh Kida…” Halima whispered, gently taking her head in her hands. “If people stop listening to your music for that petty a reason, well good riddance. You're more than enough on your own, on your own _terms_ . Your music is amazing, but you don't need to hurt yourself in the process of making it. Doing your best doesn’t mean hurting yourself in the process, and if you end up hurting yourself then it _isn’t_ your best anymore.” Halima spoke softly, a thumb gently stroking her cheek as she looked her right in the eyes, her own filled with love. 

“...Hali… I…” Kida struggled to get out, unshed tears in her eyes. She promptly threw her arms around Halima, holding her tightly. Halima wrapped her arms around her girlfriend again, rubbing her back gently as she let out small, shaky sobs. 

“Shh… You're okay, it's okay…” Halima cooed, cradling Kida in her arms. She was painfully aware of just how damaged Kida’s self esteem and self confidence were and how much constant validation meant to her. So she just sat there, comforting her the best she could. 

Eventually the tears dried and Kida pulled back, smiling weakly. Halima just gave a warm smile before leaning in and kissing her forehead. Pulling back, she moved a hand up to gently hold her cheek. 

“I love and adore you Kida.” She smiled, resting her forehead against her girlfriend’s and pecking her lips.

“I-I love you too Halima, I love you so much…” Kida whispered before leaning back in and returning the brief kiss, though this one was longer. Kida leaned into Halima further, the girl running her fingers through her red locks. After several moments, they parted. 

Roar, adore… It had a nice ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ask questions if your confused about who's and what's, I'll answer 'em!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious about the characters or the stories they belong to, feel free to leave questions bellow!


End file.
